Reality of a Legend
by Koyangi-Yoja
Summary: His name is famous. His courage is renowned. His skill with the sword is Legendary. But most do not know what really happened. The Truth Behind the Legend. 3 reveiws for over 300 people? thats pathetic! PLEASE R&R!
1. New Beginning

Author: HI! Thanks for thinking about reading this fiction! (Though I hope you don't stop at thinking about it) I've actually gone through and reedited all the chapters to this fiction, added a few minor scenes and fixed so odd dialogue, however I'm still not entirely sure if I've gotten all the typos and continuity errors (such as the wrong name for a person or place) so if you catch anything PLEASE tell me!

Disclaimer: …wow haven't done one of these in a long time…I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters or locations…I only own myself (Nera) and Her grandfather…Kamon and the Sellswords mercenary group belong to my brother (if you like the name "Sellswords" please don't use it… my brother wouldn't like it at all)

----------

His name is famous

His courage is renowned

His skill with the sword is Legendary

However, most do not know what really happened. The Truth Behind the Legend

----------

Chapter One: New Beginning

----------

Forgotten Forest

Deep in the trees of the lost woods, a small green-haired woman with a dainty pink faerie floating around her head wanders about in search of someone.

"Link! Where are you?" Saria called as she continued to wander about. 'That boy is so annoying!' she thought as she looked around, brushing her green bangs out of her face.

"LINK!"

"What's with all the shouting?" came a small voice behind her.

Saria turned around to come face to face with another person dressed in raggedy clothes the colors of the forest. "Oh! hello! Have you seen Link anywhere?" she asked the Skull Kid as she glanced around.

"Yeah, he and Navi just left"

"Do you know where they went?"

"Navi said something about going to see a horse…whatever that means"

"Oh not again!" Saria complained, "Link knows he's not supposed to leave the forest! He's lucky I don't tell the Great Deku Tree every time he does this!" Saria then turned around and stormed off towards Kokiri village mumbling something about stupid boys and immature fairies.

Hyrule Field

Out of nowhere a small blonde boy in a green tunic appears running towards a large ranch in the middle of the vast grassy landscape.

"Hey Link wait up!" calls a small light blue fairy as it chases the boy.

Link slows down and stops just as Navi the fairy catches up. Link looks at the fairy and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know 'you're too slow' well its not exactly easy to keep up with YOU! Ask Saria if you don't believe me!" she replies to the mocking glance.

Link impatiently gestures towards the ranch at the top of the hill and starts running again.

"We…Hey! wait!" Navi shouts as she chases after him.

Link and Navi arrive at the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch; just as they are about to go in Navi notices something.

"Hey look at that! Malon must have visitors!" Navi says as she flies over to an old wagon parked on the side of the road. "Seems kind of strange to park there huh? I wonder who it belongs to?" Navi pondered as she looked at the old rotted wood.

Link, who was also curious, cautiously headed into Lon Lon Ranch to see for himself with Navi hovering above his shoulder. They walked up to Malon's house, the large wooden building across from the barn, and looked in the front window…sitting at a table was Malon's dad, Talon, a big man with a kind face. Across from him was an old man with a bald spot in his thinning gray hair. Next to the old man was a little girl with long brown hair, pretty olive skin, and a lavender dress. The little girl looked sober as the old man explained something to Talon, who kept nodding in acknowledgement. Suddenly someone grabbed Links shoulder and he spun around, his fists up ready to fight.

Standing behind him was a girl with long reddish-brown hair wearing a simple white dress. "Whoa! Relax Link its me!" Malon giggled as she let go of his shoulder.

Link grinned as he relaxed his fists. He then glanced curiously at the window then back at Malon.

"They'll be in there for a little while, come with me and I'll explain what's going on." Malon said as she headed towards the field next to the house.

Malon walked past the gate towards a spot of shade under a small awning at the far end of the fenced in area. She sat down and asked Link and Navi to join her.

"The old man and the little girl are my fathers friends…sort of…the girl's name is Nera and the old man is her Grandpa. Her dad, Mage, used to help here at the ranch several years ago…then he moved to Clock Town… according to my dad that's the last he ever heard of them until now…when we got up this morning they were at our door…They came here to ask if they could stay with us …from what I heard, Mage passed away and they decided to move back here, but needed a place to stay."

Link played with a piece of grass as he listened to Malon. When she was finished, he looked at Navi and nodded.

"How long will Nera and her Grandpa be here?" Navi asked as she circled around Link's head.

"I don't know but I guess they will be here for a while…" Malon replied.

Suddenly they heard Talon call out "Malon! Come here!"

So with that they headed towards Malon's house. When they got there, Nera was waiting outside with Talon and after a few introductions; Talon asked if Link and Malon would like to show Nera the Ranch. Both Link and Malon nodded. Talon then walked with Nera's Grandpa to the barn discussing horses.

"So…what do you want to do first Nera?" Malon asked after her dad had left.

"Um…I don't know…"Nera shyly replied.

"Lets show her Epona!" Navi suggested when Link pointed to the stables.

The three headed over while Malon explained how Epona was really shy and that Nera should be nice. They entered the stable and wandered over to a beautiful chocolate foal with a blonde mane and tail. Epona shied away from the group until Link pulled out a cream-colored ocarina and played a soft melody. Nera was surprised when Epona came towards them and happily neighed.

"What a lovely tune…" Nera softly said as she watched Link reach up and pet Epona.

"My mother taught me that song, and I've always sung it around the horses," Malon explained, " Epona especially loves it, she knows that I am good and so whenever she hears the song she feels safe. When I met Link I taught it to him so that Epona would know not to be afraid of him"

"May you teach me the song too?" Nera asked.

While Link was happily petting Epona, Malon taught Nera to sing her lullaby.

"Come on Nera lets go look at the rest of Lon Lon Ranch!" Navi said as she followed Link out the door. The girls giggled and chased after.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the ranch. They laughed at the silly cows and played tag in the field. Spent hours just chatting about funny things they've seen and even played a game of catch-the-fairy with Navi. Hours later the sun began to set upon the horizon. Navi insisted that Link should head on home so the children said their goodbyes and parted for the night.

Kokiri village

"Link where have you been!" Saria asked when Link and Navi came in after their long day.

"You really want to hear what happened? It's a long story!" teased Navi

"Yeah sure why not?" Saria said with a laugh, and with that they climbed up the ladder to Link's tree house. Later Saria left and Navi and Link settled down to sleep.

----------

Author: ok so it was a little cheesy…I just needed to bring in my character and explain a few things…it gets better…really it does…please read the rest…and I beg of you! Please R&R!


	2. Happiness?

Author: here ya go…more chessyness…the next chapters get much better…

Disclaimer: same as last time: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or locations…Nintendo has that wonderful right…I just own Nera her grandfather, her brother and his group the Sellswords are owned by my brother

----------

Chapter Two: Happiness?

----------

Hyrule field

The next day Link got up early and, despite Saria's warnings, sneaked out of Kokiri village, and headed to Lon Lon Ranch with Navi close behind. As they got nearer, Link suddenly got a strange feeling. He looked around but upon seeing nothing unusual continued toward the ranch. Then he heard voices…as though someone nearby was trying to whisper. Quietly Link edged closer to the ranch and ducked behind a tree next to the fence. Navi decided to hide under the edge of Link's hat so her light wouldn't give them away. Luckily, they were not seen and they both waited silently, straining to hear what was going on.

"Are you sure this is it?" came a deep whisper.

"There's the proof you wanted," replied a slightly higher voice.

"Good. If you're certain…then it'll be tonight…"

"Yes sir!"

And with that, two dark figures appeared from behind the wagon and ran towards Castle Town. Link and Navi glanced at each other then cautiously slipped past the wagon and into the ranch. They then looked around to try and find Malon and Nera. Suddenly a horse came out of nowhere and charged right at them. Link ducked behind a box with Navi close behind. Chasing the horse was Malon and Nera. The horse and Malon charged right past Link and towards the hay tower at the far end of the horse-run. Nera however spotted Link and stopped, gasping for breath.

"What's going on!" asked Navi as she and Link walked up to Nera.

"Horse got spooked…won't settle down…can't catch her!" Nera gasped, her hands on her knees.

Link took one look at Navi then charged across the field.

"What are you doing!" shouted Navi as she followed Link. They cut across the field and climbed over the fence, landing right in front of the charging dapple-grey mare. Link then started running as fast as he could while Malon, gasping for breath, gave up and slowed to a walk. Link, however, ran next to the horse trying to reach for her. He grabbed her white mane and with little effort swung himself on to her back. Then, trying to be gentle, he carefully tugged on the dapple's mane until she slowed to a walk and then stopped. Link dismounted and patted the horse just as Nera and Malon came running up.

"That was incredible!" said Nera, "I've never seen someone jump onto a running horse before!"

"Yeah, that was something alright " Navi added " something stupid! You could have hurt yourself!" Link shrugged and grinned at Nera as Navi continued to lecture him while Malon started to lead the mare towards the barn. Navi, realizing Link wasn't listening, gave up, and just sighed. Nera Laughed at Navi and they all headed after Malon. In all the excitement, Link and Navi forgot about the two men by the wagon.

The three spent the rest of the day exploring some of the land of Hyrule. They went to the forest and Link showed Nera his hometown, Kokiri Village, (with a few annoying complaints from Saria) and they checked out the precipice leading to the Gerudo Fortress and even fished at Lake Hylia. While they were at the lake they took a break to eat lunch.

"You know what?" Nera said after a few minutes of munching, "you guys are my best friends! …Actually you're my only friends…"she added

"Only friends?" Malon asked through a mouthful of bread, "didn't you have friends in Clock Town?"

"No…my grandpa always kept me busy and away from the other kids…" Nera slowly replied after a long silence "he said that anyone could be working for 'Them' and he didn't want me to get hurt…I didn't really mind at first 'cause my brother was there to play with me…but then he left and joined a mercenary group that was passing through."

"Who are 'Them' and why is your grandpa so worried?" asked Navi as she floated around Link's head.

"I'm not sure…he wouldn't tell me…all he ever said was 'They got your parents and that's all you need to know' so I just always guessed they were evil…" Nera responded.

"How strange…I wonder who They could be?" Malon thought aloud. No one said anything for several minutes…then Navi suggested they go see the Zoras and the whole conversation was soon forgotten. They spent dinner at Impa's house and headed back to the ranch where Link and Navi said goodbye and headed for the forest. After a long argument with Saria about how they aren't supposed to leave the forest, Link and Navi finally went to sleep.

----------

Author:…' yeah I know…crappy so far…I suck at this part…I do better with fighting…anyway…enjoy the rest…and PLEASE R&R!


	3. Past But Not Forgotten

Author: its finally getting better…or at least I hope you think so…O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or locations, I own Nera and her grandfather, Kamon and the Sellswords belong to my brother.

----------

Chapter Three: Past…But Not Forgotten

----------

--Link's dreams--

Link walks up to the front of Hyrule castle as the sky darkens into an evil storm. He is standing before the moat with the bridge up. Suddenly he hears a scream behind him and as he turns he sees a dark man holding Nera! She is struggling while the evil man laughs manically at her feeble attempts to escape. Link runs towards them but as hard as he tries they seem to get farther away. A lightning bolt flashes across the sky and Link shields his eyes from the light.

"Link please help!" Nera screams but her voice is different, its slightly deeper…the voice of a woman.

Link looks up and suddenly Nera is older but the evil man still has a steadfast grip on her. Link pulls out a bow and fires directly at the man's chest but, before it strikes, the man twists to the side and the arrow pierces Nera's heart instead. The dark man releases her and she drops to her knees and reaches out towards Link. With one last cry she falls forward.

End dream, Link's house

Link gasps as he falls out of bed and lands on the floor. Breathing hard he looks around his room, the one place that hasn't changed in 7 years. He starts to calm down as he looks over at his sword and other weapons that are sitting on top his shield next to his bed and then at Navi who is asleep on top his hat. After calming down for a few moments Link stands up and puts his covers back on the bed then wanders over to his window. Looking out at the pale hints of the sunrise through the trees, he sighs and remembers what happened the last time he saw her…

Flashback: Lon Lon Ranch

Link had been happily sleeping when suddenly there was someone shaking him awake. It was Saria, gasping for breath and looking frantic.

"What's wrong!" Navi said as she flew over to Saria.

"Fire! At Lon Lon Ranch…Hurry!" Saria said quickly as she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him to the door.

Link ran quickly through town and out of the forest. When he reached Hyrule field he gasped at the sight of Lon Lon Ranch in flames at the top of the hill. One worried look at Navi and he sprinted away. Saria, to tired to keep up, stayed at the entrance to the forest. Link raced past the old wagon and into the ranch as he worried about his friends. He came to a sudden stop when he rounded the corner.

"Don't do that!" Navi said as she collided with the back of his head, then she too floated to a stop.

In front of Malon's burning house there stood a man dressed entirely in black armor with red hair and dark skin, and in his arms was Nera! He had a large broadsword in his hand and across from him was Nera's grandpa wielding a short sword.

"Let her go! Your quarrel is with me! Not her!" her grandpa shouted, a look of hatred and fear in his eyes.

"Muahaha! You think I'm after you? The girl is the one I want! And now I have her, you…will die!" the man said in a deep voice as he swung his sword at Nera's grandpa.

The blade struck the old man in the shoulder causing him to drop his sword. Nera cried out and the dark man punched her to get her to shut up. She was momentarily stunned by the blow and just hung limply in the man's arms. Furious, Link grabbed a Deku nut and chucked it at the man's head. It exploded in a flash of light and the man dropped Nera to shield his eyes. Link then picked up Grandpa's sword and charged at the man. He got one good slash across the man's stomach before he could counter the attack.

"You brat! Ugh…" the man said as he knelt on one knee clutching his side.

"Ha! Serves you right!" replied Navi.

"You will pay for this…I'll be back!" the man yelled as he stood up and with a soft crack and flash of purple light, he was gone.

Link dropped the sword and turned to Nera who was crying in her grandpa's arms. Malon and Talon came out from behind the barn and ran over to the others.

"Who was that guy?" Malon asked as she looked around.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain! We have to leave here! Now!" Nera's Grandpa responded

"Why!" said Navi and Malon at the same time.

"He's going to continue chasing us, we have to leave or someone might get killed next time…" he replied.

Kamon's Sellswords

A beautiful woman stands in the window of a building looking out upon a large encampment if warriors. Her brown eyes scan the horizon as she waited for the darkness in the sky to diminish. The sun's rays flashed over the horizon illuminating Nera's face. With her dark purple leather armor, long brown hair pulled into a bun, and the various scars streaking her arms, she was far from the little girl she used to be. Suddenly a soft knock came at her chamber door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she grabbed her sword and bow and strapped them on.

"Its me Kamon" came the reply from the door.

"Come in…"

The door opened and a tall man walked in. His muscular frame is covered in black leather, which makes his tan skin and black messy hair even more menacing. He is equipped with two broadswords strapped to his back.

"What do you want brother?" Nera asks, still looking out the window.

"…We have another customer…it's a special assignment. The client wants four of my men to take care of a little 'problem' for him. I was wondering if you'd like to go this time…" Kamon stated.

"You know how I feel about your 'assignments,'" Nera replied with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"…But this is in Hyrule" Kamon carefully added

Stunned Nera faces her brother, looking for any hint of a lie in his face. But she new him better than that, he wouldn't lie about this.

"…I know you have been waiting for years to go back to Hyrule and, well, this is your chance. I made sure the target has no connections," he explained

" 'Target,' 'connections' you sound like a heartless killer!" Nera replied angrily as her brother began to pace.

"From what I've heard," Kamon continues, ignoring his sister's remark, "the target is a lone swordsman…apparently he has been killing off the local soldiers and Hyrule's King wants us to handle the job. The swordsman has no identifiable family. Plus the client is willing to pay triple the asking price… that is another reason why I want you to go, because you know most of my men are devious rats and would try to take the money for themselves. You, however, I can trust"

"What's his name?"

"You know my policy: 'Name is Emotion, No Name is Money'"

"Alright…I'll go…" Nera finally agreed.

"Great! You leave immediately!" Kamon announced energetically and left the room.

Nera paused by the window again and this time she reached up and touched the small blue hoop earring in her right ear…remembering a promise made 7 years ago…

Flashback: Lon Lon Ranch

Everyone was standing by the wagon and saying their goodbyes. Malon, who hates goodbyes, is off by the entrance to the ranch wiping tears from her eyes. Nera and Link are by the back of the wagon. Link is helping put the last of their bags into the back when Nera asks him something.

"Lets make a promise…lets promise to never forget each other…" Nera said as she grabs Link's hand. She then places a small silver hoop earring into his palm and adds, "I want you to keep this…so you'll always remember me"

Link nods and reaches up to his right ear to exchange his blue hoop earring for her silver one. He then hands her his earring and smiles.

"You've been the best of friends and you even saved my life…Thank you…I'll repay you someday," Nera said as she placed the blue hoop in her ear. Link and Nera stood there for a few moments, hand in hand, and then the silence is broken by the sound of Talon arguing with Nera's grandpa.

"Your old horse won't last long" Talon stated, pointing at the mottled brown horse hitched to the wagon, "Please take one of mine"

"I couldn't do that! You've already given us so much and we've been naught but a burden" Nera's grandpa argued.

"But I insist!" Talon replied "Malon go get the dapple mare," he added.

Malon runs off to the stables and comes back leading the horse Link had chased earlier that day. Moments later the wagon was slowly moving down the hill. Nera's grandpa in front with Nera sitting in the back holding onto the brown horse's rope and waving goodbye.

----------

Author: yes…much longer than the previous chapter…and hopefully better…there's a little action…and I guarantee there will be more… . Please R&R 'cause I donno if this is any good or not!


	4. The Last 7 Years

Author:…I actually don't remember changing much in this chapter… .O

Disclaimer: DAMN LAWYERS! holds up chair ACK! throws it into the mass of evil suits before her FINE! I'll do it!…I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or locations…Nintendo does!…but Nera, her grandpa and Kamon and the Sellswords belong to me and my bro..

----------

Chapter four: The Last 7 Years

----------

Link was hiding in a tree near Lake Hylia when Navi came out of nowhere and landed on Link's hat.

"You were right…there's a group of Gannondorf's minions headed this way…it looks like they have another prisoner for the Castle." Navi says as Link jumps out of the tree and sneaks his way across Hyrule field.

Link comes to the top of a hill and drops to his stomach. Below him is a group of eight skeleton warriors and one of them is dragging a man bound with rope. Link charges down the hill, his Master Sword drawn and his shield before him. With a quick swing to the left he easily beheads the first skeleton and blocks an attack from another. Then with a few well-aimed swings Link decapitates the next three and parries an attack from the one dragging the man. He uses his shield and bashes the skeleton in the face and ducks under a swing from the sixth skeleton. A diagonal slash and Link slices the fifth skeleton in half then blocks an attack from another. Three more slashes and a dodge later, the ground is littered with inanimate bones. Link then sheaths his sword and walks over to the captive. He unties the man and helps him up while he is constantly thanking Link for the rescue. Then with a goodbye and a final thank you the man runs off and Link is left alone.

'A lot sure has changed these past years.' Link ponders to himself as he brushes dust off his tunic and heads back up the hill.

'Gannondorf stealing the throne, the princess disappearing…and me…destined to save this land.' He continues as he plays his ocarina to call Epona to him.

'Shortly after Nera left, I was told to collect the three sacred stones…to save the land…but instead I end up letting that monster steal the Triforce…and the throne.' Link adds as he mounts Epona.

'I'm still trying to fight him…awakening the sages…to seal him away…but in 7 years I've only awakened 3 of them…I'm not much of a 'hero'' he thinks to himself as he rides across Hyrule field and towards the forest.

Somewhere outside of Hyrule territory

Nera and four of her brother's mercenaries are riding through a thick wooded area. The group is silent and the only noise comes from the horses' hoofs upon the road, and their weapons lightly clanking. Nera is in the lead on her dapple-gray mare and wearing a long pale purple cloak that conceals her face, something she is at the moment thankful for. If her cloak hood were down she'd have to keep a straight emotionless expression or Kamon's men would bother her. She couldn't help thinking about what's going to happen when they get to Hyrule. She doesn't know where Link is or if he'll even recognize her.

'After 7 years…he probably doesn't even remember me…' she sighs as she steers her horse around a fallen stump 'and who knows if he's even there…'

'After we left Hyrule we traveled for weeks…trying to find Kamon's group…by the time we did, grandpa was ill…he passed away soon after…the only thing that really kept me going all these years…is the hope that I would get to see Link again…but has he missed me as well?' she continued to ponder. Slowly the landscape changed from heavy trees to a wide grassy plain.

"Mam! We're in Hyrule now…what are your orders?" one of the men asked as he rode up next to Nera. Steeling her face she pulled her hood back and looked around. Then Nera turned to the rather dumpy man next to her.

"First we have to find the target…did the client give any clues to his whereabouts?" she asked

"Yes Mam! It says here…" the mercenary pulls out a scrap of parchment " 'most likely in the forest to the south' so I suggest we start there"

"Alright…lets go!" Nera ordered as the five riders raced across Hyrule field. An hour later they arrived at the edge of a vast forest and dismounted. Quietly they headed in and soon came across tracks from another horse and rider. Nera motioned to the men and they all strapped their weapons on, then, leaving the horses behind, they followed the tracks. After several hours and a few wrong turns the group happens upon a clearing in the woods. Near their side is a stream and next to it, leaning on a boulder, was a man in a bold green tunic and hat, with white pants and undershirt, and brown gauntlets and boots. Upon his back were a shield and a sheath containing a sword with an indigo colored hilt. Next to him was a reddish brown horse with a black muzzle and white mane and tail. Nera stopped the men and they all ducked behind a fallen tree.

'He looks kind of familiar,' Nera thought to herself. "Is that the target?" She carefully whispered to the man next to her.

"Affirmative Mam" the Sellsword replies.

Then the men all quietly unsheathe their swords and peek out from the log while Nera pulls out her bow and cocks an arrow. She carefully stands up and aims her shot. Then, without another thought, she lets the arrow fly.

----------

Author:…Link is so kickass…kinda short…but mostly just to give information and bring Nera back…hope it isn't too cheesy…Please R&R!


	5. Suprise Reunion

Author: YAYNESS! I love suspense!…well!…whatcha waitin' for! Read!

Disclaimer…Legend of Zelda characters and locations belong to Nintendo…Nera, her Grandfather belong to me…and Kamon and the Sellswords belong to my bro.

----------

Chapter Five: Surprise Reunion

----------

Link turned around to walk to the stream when suddenly an arrow comes out of nowhere and strikes him.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Link cries out as he falls to his knee and clutches his right shoulder.

With a grimace he pulls the sharp shaft out and throws it to the ground. He stands up to see four men charging out from the woods. Without hesitation Link unsheathes his sword and painfully holds up his shield. The first man to reach him was rather slow and dumpy and an easy target. With a swift swing to the left the fighter falls to the ground with his throat slashed. Then Link tries to block two swords at once, a success with his own sword but his injured right arm with the shield cannot withstand the blow and Link is thrown backwards. Regaining his balance he parries an attack from the left and ducks another from the right. Link swings to the right and manages to slice one of the men's shoulders wide open. With a cry the fighter backs off and Link kicks him in the chest and sends him flying into the stream. The third man saw this as an opportunity and thrusts his sword towards Link's side. Link narrowly dodges the attack only to be struck in the back by the fourth man. With a cry of pain and rage he swings his sword in a large circle and slices the third man nearly in half but the last warrior parries his attack and Link tries to use his shield again to block a counterattack. Unfortunately the man swings with such force that Links shield shatters in two and his arm breaks with a sickening snap. An intense pain surges through his right arm and Link falls to his knees. The last man pulls up his sword, ready to kill Link. But Link thrusts his sword forward and sends his blade deep into the man's gut. With a slurping sound, Link removes his sword and the fighter falls to the ground. Grimacing from the pain in his arm and back, Link slowly stands and looks at the three bodies before him. Suddenly he is jumped from behind and Link throws the attacker to the ground and pierces his chest with the Master Sword. With a sigh of relief, Link stands up and sheaths his sword.

"My…that was impressive…" came a woman's voice from behind Link. He turns around and pulls out his sword once again. Before him stood a brown haired woman in dark purple leather armor. In her hand was a longbow with an arrow cocked and aimed at him. She circled slowly around Link, but he never let her out of his sight.

'Who is she? And what's going on! These don't look like Gannondorf's men!' Link thought as the woman in purple continued to circle like a vulture after rotted meat.

"Too bad…you won't live long enough to tell anyone how you defeated four of Kamon's most skilled Sellswords" the woman added, as she slowly put her bow away and pulled out her own sword. "And I must say that's not an easy thing to do"

"Who are you?" asked Navi from her usual spot by Link's head.

"I'm afraid it will be pointless for you to find out," she said as she charged at Link. Link parried the attack and she brought her sword up to block his counterattack. Their swords clashed, clanged, and sent sparks as Link desperately tried to defend himself. Every swing made Link weaker, and made the woman smile more. Finally the stalemate was shattered as the woman thrust her sword into Links side when he faltered. The wound was enough to make Link fall to his knees.

"I'm afraid this is it for you" the woman said as she brought her sword up to Link's throat.

Link merely stared at her. Navi, however, was persistent.

"What is your name?" she asked, for she felt that the woman looked rather familiar.

"If you must know. My name is Nera" the Woman replied. At this Link's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He couldn't believe it! This was Nera? After 7 years!

"Nera! Don't kill him!" Navi shouted as she flew up towards Nera's face "It's me! Navi! Do you remember!"

"Navi? …" Nera whispered in confusion as she looked from the little blue fairy to the green-clad fighter at her mercy and back again. Then suddenly it hit her and she dropped her sword and fell to her knees.

"L-Link!" she asked quietly as she stared into his deep indigo eyes. "I-it can't be!"

Link merely nodded and brushed back his hair to reveal a silver hoop in his right ear. At the sight of the earring Nera started to cry, she couldn't believe it was Link. She suddenly reached forward and embraced him. Link cried out as Nera pressed upon his wounds.

"Oh! Link! I'm so sorry!" Nera said as she leaned back and looked at his pale face. She brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

Link smiled slightly…then he suddenly collapsed. Nera cried out in surprise as she tried to grab him before he hit the ground. She held him tightly to her as he looked up at her beautiful brown eyes. Then his body fell limp in her arms and tears began to stream down her face.

----------

Author: AAACK! DON'T HURT MEH! wimpers …I warned you…I said I like suspense…cliffhangers rock… yay! Cliffies!


	6. A Sudden Arrival

Author: owie…sniff …here's the next chapter…I said don't hurt meh! T-T

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda title characters and locations…I own Nera and her grandfather…Kamon (meh bro) owns himself and his group the Sellswords

----------

Chapter Six: A Sudden Arrival

----------

Nera embraced Link's lifeless body as she gently rocked back and forth, a few tears upon her face. Suddenly from behind her, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the soft grass. Making as little movement as possible, Nera grabbed Navi and quickly hid her under the edge of Link's hat.

"Impressive…you did in a few minutes what I've been trying to do for 7 years" came a deep voice from behind Nera. She heard the man's footsteps stop behind her and a soft clank of armor as he knelt down to where his face was right above her shoulder. "Is he really dead though? …Check" he added as he glared at Link's deathlike face.

She hesitated, not wanting to find out if what she feared was true. With another verbal nudge from the man beside her, Nera carefully placed her hand on Link's neck to check for a pulse. Suddenly she sobbed and placed her head on his chest as tears once again rolled down her cheeks.

"To bad really…I wanted to kill him…" the man replied as he stood back up, grabbing Nera's sword from where it lay in the grass. "But as long as he's dead I guess I can't complain."

Nera brushed the tears from her cheeks and slowly stood up and turned to face the stranger behind her. She had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming out in surprise. Standing before her was the same dark man who tried to kill her grandpa 7 years ago! Dressed in full dark brown and black body armor decorated with torn fabric, the man had dark olive skin and flaming red hair, his red eyes seeming to pierce into her mind. In his hand, he held Nera's bloody sword. Without a word, he wiped the blood off then spun the sword around and handed it to her hilt first. Nera just stared at him, not knowing if she should trust this man.

"Why so timid? You don't doubt me do you?" the dark man said as he slyly smiled.

Carefully Nera grabbed her sword and placed it back in its sheath but she didn't take her hand off the hilt, or her eyes off the stranger. "Who are you?" she demanded as she edged into a stance, ready for anything.

The dark man stared back for a few minutes before replying. He knew that she remembered him "…what I did 7 years ago was a slight mistake on my part…I didn't mean to do you harm…" he said carefully. Then he suddenly stood straight and bowed like a gentleman. "Princess Nera…you need not fear me"

Nera was surprised by this sudden gesture and asked "P-Princess! What do you mean?"

"Come with me" the man replied as he held out his hand "…and I will explain everything"

Nera gingerly took his hand and with one last longing look at Link's emotionless face she turned and followed the man out of the forest. When the two had been gone a few minutes Navi floated out from under Link's hat and hovered above his face for a moment before speeding off in the opposite direction.

----------

Author: Muahaha! Short AND a cliffie…Please R&R!


	7. Recovery

Author: although I never posted the original of this chapter I can tell ya that this one is MUCH longer and WAY better

I GOT REVIEWS:

**Shadow Link50**: I'm so glad you put me on story alert! I don't think anyone has ever done that before! YAYNESS! And don't be too worried about Link .

**Harrypotterfan**: thanks I'm glad you like it and I can do it 'cause I'm the Author! Muahahahaha!

And I recall someone telling me once that Malon wouldn't have been that impressed with Link's riding skills (chapter 2) which I rewrote…but I don't remember/know who said it so if it was you I'm sorry

Disclaimer: Nintendo holds all rights to Legend of Zelda names and locations, I however own Nera and her Grandfather and my brother owns Kamon and the Sellswords…I would like to ask that no one use "Sellswords" please as it is my brothers and he wouldn't like it…

----------

Chapter Seven: Recovery

----------

Link slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was a strange color and looked like hundreds of stars floating through space. Confused he blinked a couple of times. He was in a medium-sized room with dark sparkling walls. Link was lying on a white marble ledge and as he looked to one side, he realized where he was. Next to him was a large clear pool of water, over which was floating a beautiful woman with red hair, her body wrapped in dark green vines. She smiled as she leaned in towards him and whispered, "Welcome back, Hero"

Link slowly sat up and looked at his tunic. It was still bloody from the battle with the Sellswords but he could no longer feel any of his wounds, even his arm was fully healed.

"We were so worried about you" came a soft voice as Link turned to see two of his friends. Malon was sitting next to him, she was wearing a cream colored gown with her long hair pulled back. Impa, an older woman with silver hair and a strong body lightly dressed in dark blue and silver armor, was standing next to her. Impa is a Sheikiah, and also used to be the bodyguard to Princess Zelda, daughter of King Harkinian, the true ruler of Hyrule.

"We didn't think you were going to make it," added Impa as she pointed to Navi, "Navi brought us to you, you were badly hurt, and we didn't think you were going to make it" she explained "but then Navi mentioned the Great fairies, so we brought you here, hoping your friendship with them would help" she added as she picked up a stained cloth from the ground and began wiping some blood off her hands.

"Thank you so much" Malon said as she bowed to the Great Fairy who was still hovering next to Link.

"Anything for the Goddesses' Hero" The fairy smiled and with a giggle disappeared into the depths of the pool.

Link started to stand up when he remembered why he was there in the first place: Nera! He looked worriedly at Navi who had resumed her position near Link's head.

"Nera left, Link, after you collapsed" Navi explained.

Startled, Malon looked from Navi to Link and asked " Nera is back! Since when! What does she have to do with this?"

Navi briefly explained what happened as Link nodded in agreement. However, when Navi continued her story after the point where he passed out, Link looked at her in surprise. Navi told of Nera's encounter with Gannondorf and how he had drew her away. Link and Malon looked stunned as Navi finished her story.

"Princess?" Malon said as she tried to imagine her old friend the way Navi described her. "That can't be right"

"Well that's what I heard" Navi replied

"Link you have to find Nera! Who knows what Gannondorf has planned?" Malon said to Link who nodded.

"Unfortunately that isn't an option," Impa argued " you can't get anywhere near Gannondorf until you have awakened all the sages! There are two left. Get them and you can get into Gannondorf's castle," she added.

"Right!" replied Navi as she then faced Link " before we attempt the next temple we need to upgrade your bow, lets head out to Lake Hylia and see if we can find the fire arrows!"

"And we'll head to Karkariko and see if we can find a way into the next temple" replied Impa as Malon stood next to her.

"Sounds like a plan" added Malon "lets go!"

Link nodded and, after gathering up his weapons, headed out of the Great Fairy's realm.

----------

Author: THERE! YA HAPPY? He's not dead…almost died…sniff but it wouldn't be the same without him…so R&R PLEASE!…I have got to stop writing such short chapters…um...if you have any ideas about where this story could go please include them in a Review...i would GREATLY appreciate it!


End file.
